


Good Vibrations

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dom/sub, Implied Vibrators in Public, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Panties, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy Body Harness, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vibrators, inappropriate use of a force bond, obikin, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Obi-Wan had been waiting all day for Anakin to tease him, Anakin had been waiting to see how long it'd take to make him beg for it.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> In regards to the title, I was totally joking around when we were trying to come up with the title and started singing Good Vibrations by the Beach Boys and BWP loved it so... that's what we titled this smutfic.

Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't say a word as they left the council room. As far as meetings went, this one had been pretty average, but thoughts had been flying back and forth between the blond and the redhead throughout the meeting, leaving both of them needy and horny by the time the meeting was over. Thankfully no other Jedi dared to tap in on the Force bond the two had, because they would have been met with some very blasphemous feelings and thoughts.

Anakin glanced over at Obi-Wan, holding back the groan he wanted to let out at the sight of the older man. The way his hair was parted perfectly, his beard trimmed neatly, just knowing what was underneath all those robes and tunics was enough to get Anakin's heart racing in his chest.  He turned his head back forward, willing his self-control to last him until they got to his apartment. He was thankful his tunic covered up the crotch of his pants.

Obi-Wan walked with poise, his hands folded in front of him within the sleeves of his cloak, his face a calm that shouldn't have been possible with such dirty thoughts lingering in their bond. He even stopped with a smile when he was stopped by a young knight who was hoping to set up a spar with him later.

The man was entirely too picture-perfect. If only the starry-eyed knight had a clue about the man behind that calm, charming smile.

But finally he excused himself and continued on, walking alongside Anakin through the grand white halls of the temple.

Anakin nearly didn't make it to the apartment with as much need that was being built up between the two of them, but the door to the apartment opened, and he let Obi-Wan inside first, then he followed, locking the door behind him.

The room was dark and warm, and Anakin felt his whole body heat up as he knew they were finally free to fulfill their needy desires. He took off his robe and tossed it onto the floor as he made his way over to his bed. His eyes were glued onto the redhead, their thoughts colliding into the desires they were allowed to finally give into, and as he sat on the edge of the bed, he commanded Obi-Wan to start things off. "Come," was his simple command, spreading his legs wide as an invitation.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said, shedding his 'perfect Jedi' mask and falling into his proper, _needy_ place. He only took time to pull off his boots and cloak before falling to his knees and crawling over to Anakin, nuzzling his nose into Anakin's crotch with a needy moan.

Anakin inhaled with his eyes closed. "Take it out," he commanded once again, shifting around his clothes so Obi-Wan could expose Anakin's cock more easily.

"Right away, Master." Obi-Wan said, continuing to nuzzle him as his fingers worked to free Anakin's impressive cock. "Shall I wet it for you?"

Anakin nodded, looking back down at the redhead. "Do what you want."

The redhead ran his tongue along Anakin's length as he searched for the tip. Once there, he shifted his angle so he was on his hands and knees, his lips sliding over Anakin's shaft, and shifting his weight forward until his nose met Anakin's pelvis; dick fully in his mouth and down his throat without making him gag. He paused before shifting back again to the tip, and repeating the movements. Each time he got a little faster as he let his tongue worship every force-blessed inch.

Anakin took his organic hand and grabbed locks of Obi-Wan's hair lightly. He let out the groan he had been holding in as his head rolled back.

Blue eyes flickered upwards, straining to look through red lashes as his head couldn't tilt back with a cock down his throat, but still, he looked to watch the expressions on Anakin's handsome face to get a clue as to if he should change up his pace, or keep it where it was.

Looking back down at Obi-Wan, Anakin let out the breath he was holding and brushed back the copper hair from the older man's face. His eyes were so focused, watching with an intensity that created butterflies in Anakin's stomach. His grip on Obi-Wan's hair tightened, his eyebrows lowering just a slight bit, a sign for Obi-Wan to go faster.

Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he obeyed the silent demand, moaning each time his quickened movements caused his hair to be yanked—and his own undergarments that Anakin had given him to become tighter.

"Only touch me," Anakin said in a rough tone. Knowing how Obi-Wan was reacting, Anakin only became more aroused, his cock twitching slightly in Obi-Wan's mouth.

Obi-Wan lifted his hands, one at a time, and settled them on either of Anakin's thighs so that the blond knew he wasn't shifting one back to paw at himself.

"Good boy," the blond exhaled. "You're being very obedient. So different from your thoughts during the meeting today."

Lips twitched around Anakin as Obi-Wan couldn't help his amusement at the statement.

Anakin smirked. "Cheeky nerf herder. Faster."

With a deep moan, Obi-Wan obeyed yet again, rocking his whole body back and forth as he took Anakin to the root and back as quickly as he could without dipping his toes into misusing the force.

Anakin groaned and leaned forward a little, grabbing Obi-Wan's hair with both hands now and shuttering slightly.

Obi-Wan's toes curled as he felt his own precum soak through  his thin panties, making him feel almost soaked, and yet, his hands stayed gripping Anakin's thighs, ignoring his own needs building up. It was getting hard to ignore, and before he realized it, he let slip one of his desired through their bond—something he wasn't supposed to do once he fell into his submissive roll unless prompted. He was there to serve his dom, not be served. And he froze, cock down his throat as he realized his slip, the thoughts of wanting the toy that had been in him all day long being turned on too far to pull back from Anakin's awareness.

Anakin sat up with an amused expression. "Oh really? You want me to do something for you now?" He leaned down awkwardly until his mouth was near Obi-Wan's ear. He used his hands to keep the redhead on his cock. "How bad do you want it?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but gag a little, and he shifted his legs, making his rear wiggle. He wanted it so badly, it was clear he did, but he only sent a quick _'Apologies, Master, it's not my place to ask_.'

"I asked you how bad you wanted it. I didn't ask for an apology."

' _I want it more than anything. I want you to make me your whore rather than a Jedi._ ' He practically moaned through the bond.

"But you're already my whore." Anakin sat back up, then he stood up and started moving his hips on his own.

Obi-Wan hitched a little as he moved with Anakin, sitting back on his knees as Anakin thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Anakin stood there, thrusting into Obi-Wan's mouth, for a little while longer before he pulled back, his cock sliding out of the redhead's mouth dripping with precum and saliva. "Undress."

Slipping his hands into his clothes, Obi-Wan loosened the layers slowly, letting each one fall off and pool around his feet until all that were left was his slacks around his bent knees, the thong containing his erection, and leather straps across his torso. He then shifted forward to lift up his feet so he could tug the slacks the rest of the way off, and then he sat back down on them, knees spread wide in front of him to show off his bulge.

Anakin then undressed himself, tossing his clothes onto his robe on the floor. He kept his pants on, though his cock still pointed proudly upwards and ready for more attention. He stepped forward again and cupped Obi-Wan's face, gesturing for him to stand up.

Raising to his feet, Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Anakin's lips, his own catching Anakin's thumb and closing around it to suck lightly.

Anakin smiled, letting his hands fall down to Obi-Wan's hips as he pulled the older man in for a deep kiss.

The redhead pressed in close as they kissed, his still contained erection pressing up against Anakin as Anakin's free and dripping cock pressed into his belly.

The kissing turned more desperate as time went on. Anakin guided Obi-Wan over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He crawled on top of the redhead, trapping him between his hands and knees, and he began planting kisses on the jaw and neck.

Obi-Wan moaned, shifting under him and running his hands along his sides, back, and butt.

Anakin moved lower to Obi-Wan's stomach, licking up the precum that had been smeared all over the pale skin. "Do you still want to turn that toy on?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes…you barely teased me with it today." He admitted.

"I know. I was wanting to see how long you would go before you were begging for me to turn it on." Anakin reached into the nightstand and grabbed the remote to the toy and a bottle of lube.

"I'm not supposed to beg, master."

"Again, I know. I wanted to see you break."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and a flush crossed his cheeks and nose, "And what would you have done had I broken outside these walls?"

"I'd have done what we're about to do. There's no other way the situation would have been solved, if I'm to be honest." Anakin smirked, and with the remote in hand, turned on the toy to a low setting.

"Mmmmh!" Obi-Wan bit down on his lower lip as he squirmed a little, the vibrator inside him finally teasing him the way he'd been hoping it would since Anakin had asked him to wear it that morning.

"Seems you were close to your breaking point." Anakin set the remote to the side and ran his hands up Obi-Wan's body.

"Are you pleased?" he asked in an airy voice.

"Quite. You're such a good little submissive Jedi." Anakin leaned his head down, kissing Obi-Wan's hips.

"Only for you—always for you."

Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's erection through the undergarments, grabbing at the delicate fabric with his teeth and tugging gently.

"These ones are new." He admitted.

"I like them," Anakin said with a groan. "They make you look pretty."

"I feel pretty. They're soft and comfortable compared to some of the others."

"They make you look the part of my submissive." Anakin carefully pulled away the underpants, freeing Obi-Wan erection was that waiting to be touched.

"Maybe I'll get a few more pair so I can wear them more often."

"You should wear them every day." Anakin reached for the remote for the toy and turned the setting up higher.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched, and he shifted, legs rubbing together as he took a moment before he could respond, "I'll get enough to last a week plus if laundry day is delayed." He decided.

"Good. I can't wait to see my Obi in his pretty panties." Anakin chuckled and turned up the vibrator's setting again.

Not expecting Anakin to turn it up again so soon, Obi-Wan let out a gasping moan of surprise, his fingers gripping the sheets under him.

The blond spread Obi-Wan's legs open and settled between them, reaching his organic hand down to make sure the vibrator was still securely inside Obi-Wan. "You've been wanting this all day, haven't you?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted with a moan, "Since I woke up."

"That early? You poor thing, I've been making you wait for a long time, haven't I?" Anakin smirked as he ran a finger teasingly over Obi-Wan's entrance.

"Yes. I was excited when you told me to use the vibrator today…but then you didn't…" he felt himself pouting at his dom.

"I am now, though. Are you not happy with it?"

"I am! Don't stop!" he pleaded. "I just waited longer than I assumed for you to give me attention."

"You know that I would never tell you to use the vibrator and then forget about it. I always keep my promises." Anakin leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan, his cock pressing against the redhead's.

"I know, you are a good dom, even if you tease me by making me wait sometimes." Obi-Wan said, tracing Anakin's jaw line with his fingers.

"Making you wait makes you learn that the best things come by patience." Anakin sat back and grabbed the bottle of lube, using some on his own cock to prepare for what was to come. He then turned the vibrator up another setting, forcing Obi-Wan to keep his legs open.

"Force…" Obi-Wan moaned out louder, his legs squeezing either side of Anakin as they were kept parted for him.

"Can you hold out much longer" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"No…" he moaned back.

Anakin turned down the intensity of the vibrator, and once it was off completely, he removed it from Obi-Wan's body. He soon covered Obi-Wan's entrance with lube, and he put some more on his cock. Soon both were prepared for the next step. "Are you ready for more, my little submissive?"

"Please!"

"You're so cute when you beg." Anakin wasted no time inserting himself into the redhead with a groan.

Moaning in pleasure at the familiar feel of being stretched around Anakin's girth, Obi-Wan moved his hand so that it found Anakin's, holding onto it as he adjusted.

The blond kept steady, slow thrusts as he fucked Obi-Wan. The connection made between the two of them through sex produced such raw energy in the Force that it was impossible to stay at a slow pace. Anakin moved his hips quicker, letting out a few groans as he picked up speed.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan was a mindless, moaning mess, freely letting out every gasp, groan, and moan brought to his lips.

Anakin paused at one point, pulling out and stepping off the bed to take off his boots and pants. He waited just a little longer to get back between Obi-Wan's legs just to make the older man beg.

Obi-Wan remained quiet as he waited for Anakin to strip off the restricting articles of clothing, but once he was back on the bed just lingering between his legs, Obi-Wan started getting restless, shifting with a whine in his throat. He even pushed his hips up so that Anakin would have a better angle to slip back inside his wanting hole. But still Anakin stayed there, smugly unmoving. He wiggled in attempt to entice his dom as he let out another whine, "Ani—Master…please…"

"You want me in you again?" Anakin asked with a smirk, the tip of his cock teasing at Obi-Wan's entrance.

"Please!" Obi-Wan begged.

"What if I just put the vibrator back in instead? Would you complain if I did that?"

"You are better than a vibrator, so I would be a little disappointed." He admitted.

"Oh, you would? You wouldn't appreciate something your dom does for you." Anakin shook his head, clicking his tongue. "I guess I have to punish you for your behavior."

"I didn't mean—!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Too late. You need to be punished, and I'm gonna give you what you want, but only to a certain amount."

Obi-Wan's mind ran over his mental list of punishments Anakin usually used, trying to guess which one he'd chosen. "Orgasm denial?" he whispered.

"Nope. You'll get your orgasm, I promise." Anakin slid himself back into Obi-Wan with a grunt, not pausing to let the redhead adjust.

"Then wha— _ohh_!" he moaned as the emptiness he had felt was once again filled.

Anakin smirked as he fucked Obi-Wan once more. He grabbed the vibrator and turned it back on, holding it against Obi-Wan's cock to stimulate him even more.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched as it caught in his throat, his cock twitching against the vibrations.

The blond's pace only seemed to increase in speed the longer they went on. The vibrator's setting was turned up as high as it could go, and Anakin was thrusting deep with every movement of his hips. Each thrust went harder, deeper, giving as much pleasure as possible.

Obi-Wan was once more nothing but a moaning mess, curling his toes and arching his back as it quickly grew too much. Wanting to run away—wanting more, he just couldn't decide which he wanted more, even as heat started to pool within him, pleasure about to overflow—

Anakin quickly pulled away from Obi-Wan, pulling out of him and taking away the vibrator, just watching as the redhead was suddenly without any stimulation yet so close to tipping over the edge.

Obi-Wan cried out at the total loss of stimulation, and his hands moved to try and touch himself just as desperately.

Anakin used the force to keep Obi-Wan's hands pinned down. "No touching. You don't deserve it."

Whimpering, Obi-Wan's cock twitched and bounced as his load emptied in little spurts and pooled slowly into his belly button without the added pleasure of being stroked or having something hitting his prostate. Finally his exhausted cock went limp, resting in its mess.

Anakin smiled. A ruined orgasm was the perfect punishment for an ungrateful sub. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked himself off to his own orgasm, coming over Obi-Wan's stomach as a sign that he was still in charge, as he would always be.

After a bit, the dominant behavior dropped as the two calmed down. Anakin crawled into the bed and pulled Obi-Wan in close, curling around  him and kissing the top of his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Obi-Wan nodded and curled into Anakin, "Cuddles…" he said in a rough, dry voice, "And maybe some water?"

"Of course. We'll get you cleaned up as well and into some warm clean clothes." Anakin smiled and nuzzled Obi-Wan. "I didn't go too hard on you, did I?"

Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile, "Though that's not my favorite punishment. It always means I can't get it up for some more vanilla sex right before bed that we sometimes like to do."

"I know. Sorry about that." Anakin sat up and went to get Obi-Wan his glass of water.

"Also help me out of my straps?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes lingering on Anakin's naked bum as he walked away.

"I will. We didn't do too much with those this time."

"No, but you enjoy just knowing I'm wearing them under my tunics all day." Obi-Wan chuckled, taking the glass of water once Anakin game back to give it to him. As Anakin used a soft cloth to clean him up, he took a greedy sip before setting it aside and rolling over so Anakin could start undoing the straps.

With careful hands, Anakin removed the straps from Obi-Wan's body and set them on the floor next to the bed. He placed a gentle kiss in the small of the redhead's back.

"Mmm, thank you, love." Obi-Wan hummed.

"You're welcome. Anything else you need before I get back in the bed?"

Shaking his head with a small smile, Obi-Wan reached over to pull their fluffy blanket over for them to snuggle under.

Smiling, Anakin climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan with a happy sigh.

Obi-Wan situated the blanket over them and settled into Anakin's arms again, "I love you, Ani." He said, kissing Anakin's knuckles.

"I love you too, Obi-Wan."

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
